


Christmas Surprise

by Lightning5



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gadge Week, Gen, Transferred from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning5/pseuds/Lightning5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution to last week's Gadge Week on Tumblr. It can be a part of my Rory series (a look into the future maybe? Hmmm). <br/>Ages: Gale-30; Madge, Katniss, Peeta-28; Rory, Prim-24; Vick-22; Posy-16; Allie-2</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to last week's Gadge Week on Tumblr. It can be a part of my Rory series (a look into the future maybe? Hmmm).   
> Ages: Gale-30; Madge, Katniss, Peeta-28; Rory, Prim-24; Vick-22; Posy-16; Allie-2

Little Allie Hawthorne ran in from the living room as she was being chased by her Uncle Rory.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Madge turned from the stove just in time to scoop up her two year-old, who shrieked when Rory grabbed onto her ankle.

"Gotcha!" he proclaimed. "You’re it!"

"Playing tag inside the house?" Madge tsked, holding Allie against her hip as she stirred the vegetable stew in its pot.

"As any mature young man would do," Rory replied pompously, twiddling his imaginary mustache. Although Madge laughed, Rory was able to tell her heart wasn’t in it.

"Everything okay?"

Madge nodded, giving Allie a sample of the stew after cooling it down. The little girl gave her a smile of approval. _His smile_. “Yeah, just missing him.”

Rory grimaced, knowing she was referring to Gale. “We all do.”

Before she could reply, Allie demand to be let down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she leaned toward Rory and slapped his hand, shouting, “You’re it!” and moved as fast as her little legs could back into the living room.

"I wasn’t ready!" he called, fast walking.

Madge rolled her eyes at the pair’s antics. Gale probably would have done the same before moving the game of tag outside to the backyard. She sighed, turned the fire off and left the stew alone, checking on the potato salad that was on the counter.

"Rory says you’re depressed," a blunt feminine voice stated from the other side of the kitchen causing Madge to jump.

"Jesus, Katniss. Announce yourself once in awhile," she said, placing her hand on her chest as though that would calm her racing heart. She looked to her best friend, who leaned against the counter with one hand on the swell of her belly and a concerned look on her face. "I’m not depressed. Rory doesn’t know what he’s talking about."

"Obviously," Katniss scoffed, waddling closer. She was due next month and bets were still being placed on the gender of the Mellark baby, not that Katniss or Peeta needed to know. "It is Rory here."

That comment earned her a small smile from Madge. “All I said was that I missed Gale. I’m allowed to do that right?”

"Of course," Katniss whispered, placing her hand on Madge’s shoulder when she noticed Madge’s watery eyes and clenched jaw. "He’s been gone for a while now. You have every right to miss him."

Madge nodded wordlessly. She wasn’t going to cry on Christmas Eve. Katniss rubbed her back as she to calm down which she was grateful for because she knew Katniss wasn’t that good at comforting someone. This was the best she was going to get at the moment, which caused her to let out a soft giggle.

"What’s so funny?" Katniss said in an indignant tone.

"You," Madge laughed. "You suck at this."

"Well, excuse me. But I’m working on it. God," she replied, tugging Madge closer to give her a side hug due to her belly. "That better?"

"Much."

"It’s not good to stay in the kitchen to check on the food that’s already made and cooked. So come on and see Peeta’s friend who came as Santa Claus."

"Okay, okay."

Madge let herself be steered into the living room. The first thing she saw was Peeta standing next to a man dressed as Santa, complete with a full white beard and big stomach, with a uncommonly shy Allie, who listened while Santa kneeled and talked to her, asking questions about what she wanted for Christmas, while the rest of the family watched.

"Madge!" Prim and Posy called, waving her over.

She set her shoulders and began walking toward the group when Santa looked toward her. She stopped and gasped for Santa had familiar grey eyes that she fell in love with when she was eighteen.

“ _Gale_ ,” she whispered, stepping closer.

He nodded while Allie spotted her mom.

"Mama! It’s Santa!"

"I see that," she said, coming closer so she could kneel on the floor and tuck her legs under herself as she joined the pair. She was barely aware of Peeta stepping back. Allie dropped down onto her lap so they were both facing Santa who mirrored their position.

"Hello. Have you been naughty or nice this year?" he asked in his attempt to speak in a lower voice to hide his already deep voice, eyes twinkling at Madge.

"I’ve been really good!" Allie exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh since Gale directed the question to Madge not Allie.

"We’ve both been good," Madge replied grinning.

"Ah-ha! Well, what’s on your list for me this year? Allie and I already discussed her presents," he added, Allie nodding along.

"Allie’s Daddy," she stated firmly.

At the mention of Daddy, Allie looked around her blue eyes wide.

"Daddy’s here?" she asked, turning in her mother’s arms. "Where?"

Gale quickly lowered his fake white beard, brought his face close and placed his Santa hat over her brunette locks. “Right here Allie Cat!”

Everyone cheered while Allie shrieked, throwing herself at her dad, who caught her. Madge laughed while Gale guffaw as he reached out to her. She took his hand and hugged him, taking in the woodsy scent that calmed her and made her feel safe and warm before kissing him full on the mouth.

"No more business trips," she whispered in his ear, giving him goosebumps.

"Yes ma’am," he whispered back as he kissed her temple.

"Daddy," Allie interrupted with a confused look on her tiny face. "Do I still get presents?"

**Author's Note:**

> So much cheese I can make enough pizzas for everyone in the neighborhood!


End file.
